Roy Moore Act of 2018
In Chawosauria, the Child Molester Strict Accountability and Statute of Limitation Prohibition Act of 2018 (codenamed the Roy Moore Act) is a Chawosaurian Anti-Pedophilia Law that prohibits statute of limitations for child molestation and it strictly enforces penalizing child sexual abuse in Chawosauria. The law is named after Roy Moore, but clearly, not exactly in his honor, Roy Moore was the Chief Justice of the Alabama Supreme Court and Republican nominee for the United States Senate from the 2017 United States Senate special election in Alabama was because of the fact that although Roy Moore was accused of committing a serious crime, the State of Alabama has not arrested him, held him in trial, and decide his legal fate, because of this, Chawosaurians were outraged by the lack of accountability toward Roy Moore, and decided to pass a law preventing the same thing from happening on Chawosaurian Soil. It also establishes the death penalty for pedophilia (from sexual attraction to statutory rape and molestation) for the first time in Chawosaurian History rather than deporting them to Antarctica. This law is polling 100% popular among Chawosaurians, urban, rural, and suburb. It is especially popular among rural and suburb Chawosaurians, the law's important base. Background After President Donald Trump unexpectedly won the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election over Hillary Clinton, the establishment candidate, Trump nominated for Attorney General of the United States, Jefferson Sessions, who was the Senator of Alabama. The U.S. State of Alabama needed a special election to fill the vacancy of Jeff Sessions, despite Luther Strange being the incumbent, but Governor Robert J. Bentley scheduled the special election to be aligned with the 2018 U.S. Midterm Elections, but due to an extramarital affair and the misuse of taxpayer money to hide the affair, Bentley resigned in scandal and went to prison, probably along with his mistress, and new Governor, Kay Ivey, decided to re-schedule the special election to be on December 12, 2017. In the primaries of the special election, on the Democratic Party side, Doug Jones, the former prosecutor and district attorney from Northern Alabama widely known for his successful prosecution of KKK terrorists of the 16th Street Baptist church bombing, had lots of luck so far, he easily defeated all of his Democratic opponents in a landslide, making him the Democratic nominee. On the Republican Party side, there was chaos, Luther Strange attempted to run for reelection and he was endorsed by the United States Senate Republican leadership led by Mitch McConnell allegedly to prevent Mo Brooks from winning the primary, but unexpectedly, Roy Moore, the former Chief Justice of the Supreme Court of Alabama, wins the primary, defeating Luther Strange, who was again, the incumbent Senator of Alabama, and now, Luther Strange, the lame-duck Senator of Alabama, was unable to run and defeat Doug Jones. In the election cycle, Roy Moore's campaign was managed by Steve Bannon, the mastermind of Donald Trump's historic victory in 2016, and former White House chief strategist. Steve Bannon wanted to destroy the Republican Party establishment, and he formed an alliance with Roy Moore to do so, and successfully unseated Luther Strange, the establishment Republican Senator, giving the Republican Party Senate leadership a warning shot, that if they don't meet the demands of President Trump's populist agenda, all the Incumbents of the U.S. Senate Republican leadership (including Mitch McConnell) will be wiped out and replaced by populists who will fulfill Trump's populist agenda. Unfortunately for Steve Bannon, Roy Moore was being tanked by sexual misconduct allegations, dooming Steve Bannon's populist movement and his goals for the U.S. Senate, the allegations are not exactly sexual harassment, like Democratic Senator, Al Franken of Minnesota, was oust from the Senate over, Roy Moore was accused of something serious than sexual harassment, he was accused of Child Sexual Abuse, although Alabama's age of consent is 16, and most of his accusers said they encountered Moore when they were 16, one accuser said she sexually encountered Roy Moore when she was 14, two points under Alabama's age of consent barrier, Alabama Republican voters and Trump supporters were pressured by the allegations into rejecting him by either, staying home, write in a candidate, or cross party lines by voting for Doug Jones because of his Centrist positions on policy, but there were voters who supported and voted for Roy Moore, and this division of Alabama's Conservative electorate led Roy Moore into losing the election to a Democrat, with a uniting Liberal base in Alabama, in a Republican Party dominated state, which shocked the world in a joyful way. Despite losing, Roy Moore attempted to contest the results, which eventually led to nowhere as the Government of the State of Alabama accepted Doug Jones as the winner of the election. Afterward, Roy Moore left the Conservative electorate divided and are still recovering from the division the sexual misconduct allegations caused. Despite there is no statute of limitations for child sexual abuse in Alabama, Roy Moore hasn't been investigated to decide his fate. The power of the so-called "Me too movement" had a huge impact on the elections in the United States in 2017 and 2018. It is said that the reason why women don't report the sexual abuse they continue to face in their daily lives by men in some places in the United States and anywhere in the world was because of the fear of being not believed, the feeling of shame, and the discomfort and embarrassment of talking about their experiences. The hashtag "#whywomendontreport" became a famous hashtag on addressing sexual misconduct on social media. Today there are powerful men who face sexual misconduct but have not been held accountable, these powerful men are Roy Moore, Donald Trump, and more. Legislative History Not exactly meant to honor Roy Moore, the Chawosaurian politicians met in the Chawopolis Palace to discuss the new crafting of the Roy Moore Act, although wasn't officially called that way, it was nicknamed this way because these Chawosaurian politicians were outraged that after Roy Moore did in fact lost the election, he was never held accountable for this child molestation charge, the politicians in Chawosauria feared the same thing among other politicians who might be pedophiles as well, and discussed a series of meetings to prevent the same corruption happened in Alabama after Moore's defeat. On September 20, 2018, Jonathan Dragan Bismarck XX introduced the Roy Moore Act of 2018, and it was submitted to the Emperor. On September 21, 2018, it was unanimously approved by both the House of Commons and House of Lords, and by September 23, 2018, it was unanimously approved by both the House of Representatives and the Senate, a veto-proof majority. It was signed into law by the Emperor on October 3, 2018 in Gold Coast, and the Emperor's signature was ruled by the House of Dynasties that it was have to be approved by the Chawosaurian voters in a popular referendum by December the 31st. On the day of the referendum, the Emperor's signature was approved with 97% of the vote with 81% voter turnout. The Roy Moore Act of 2018 went into full effect on January 3, 2019. The statute of limitations for pedophiles was eliminated permanently, and law enforcement against child molestation was tightened. Effects With the statute of limitations for child molestation now illegal in Chawosauria, Chawosaurians who molested children years or decades ago now live in fear of prosecution, administrative divisions in Chawosauria were ordered by the Roy Moore Act of 2018 to establish criminal inquiries into old child molestation cases that were dismissed because of the statute of limitations among these divisions, 7,563,371 dismissed cases were decided in courts on May 10, 2019, and 7,461,753 were ruled "guilty", and the convicted molesters were put to death, and their families having to pay contributions to the victims. By July 1, 2019, one provision will come to effect, the provision orders that although the accused was proven innocent, the accused must be put to death anyway for being accused. Being accused of child molestation is now punishable with death while accusing someone is still legal, this is the beginning of out-of-control hysteria against pedophilia in Chawosaurian society. See also * Statute of Limitations Act of 2018 Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Sex in Chawosauria Category:2018-2019 Government